


83. stay there,  I’m coming to get you

by misschevalier



Series: one hundred ways to say I love you [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FakeHaus, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam heard a phone go off, he didn’t think that he would be driving his truck to the other side of Los Santos to pick up Matt this hour in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	83. stay there,  I’m coming to get you

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from my [100 ways to say I love you ](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) rant.
> 
> ♥

When Adam heard a phone go off, he didn’t think that he would be driving his truck to the other side of Los Santos to pick up Matt this hour in the morning.

It wasn’t strange that Matt went out and did his own jobs, even when he was part of the crew. They guys accepted it just with the condition that he told them how long he was going to stay away because of reasons. Even when Matt was an important part of their crew (of their life), they knew that he sometimes needed time alone.

This was one of those nights were Matt was missing from their bed.

Bruce’s phone was the one that rang but it was Adam who picked it up.

“Yeah?” He answered, passing a hand through his hair.

“Hey, it’s me.” Matt sounded tired and Adam was wide awake with the thought _what happened with his car, what if he’s injured_ but Matt started talking, as if he had read his mind. “I’m alright, _just_ -”

“Okay, stay there, I’m coming to get you.” Adam replied, already sitting on the bed, turning the table light on. “Send me your location, yeah? I’ll be there as soon as I can.” A small _yeah_ and the call ended without a goodbye- it wasn’t necessary either. He left the phone on the table and got up, searching for a shirt, and some shoes; he heard the phone vibrate with a message.

“Adam?” He heard Spoole’s voice, coming from the bed. “Where are you going? It’s… 2 in the morning.”

“Matt,” was all he replied, roaming through the cabinets in their closet, searching for his gun and ammo.

“Something happened?” Adam turned around and saw Spoole half sitting, his chest bare and his hair going everywhere and even when looked cute, those eyes were filled with worry. “Is he okay?”

“He’s alright, or at least that’s what he said. He just wants me to pick him up. I’ll call if something’s wrong, okay?” Adam sat down on the bed again, hand on Spoole’s nape. “Don’t worry, he’s fine.”

“Fine, I won’t be able to go back to sleep though,” he mumbled under his breath and Adam smiled, kissing him sweetly. He looked over Spoole’s shoulder and under the dim light he could see Bruce sleeping on his back, snoring softly.

He smiled at Spoole and left the room, taking his car keys and leaving the apartment. 

Now, he was sitting on his truck, driving on an empty road with Los Santos’ lights shining over him, the radio playing some old song that Adam had heard before, probably coming from Joel’s soft tunes while working or James’ singing while they escaped from the cops in their last heist. Adam had his window rolled down, feeling the somewhat cold air hitting the side of his face, waking himself up.

When he got to the location, he leaned over the steering wheel and looked around, spotting Matt in the sidewalk. He parked in the road since no one was around and, not a few seconds later, Matt was opening the door, entering and closing it behind him. He left dropped his pistol on the floor, pushing it with his feet under the seat.

Adam just observed him in silence.

Matt turned and looked at him, frown on his face.

“You’re not wearing any pants,” he said, small smile on his face. Adam looked down and yes, he wasn’t wearing any pants but he just shrugged, not really caring. He felt Matt’s eyes on him but he didn’t say anything, just started the truck again.

When Adam parked in front of the building, he noticed that Matt was sleeping, leaning on the car door, his arms crossed over his chest and a frown noticeable on his forehead; the morning sun was over them, painting the sky with gold, blue, pink and orange tones. Adam shot a text to Spoole, telling him to wake up James, who had been sleeping in one of the other rooms, to help him with Matt- he didn’t want to wake him up since he looked exhausted.

Then, he just sat there, observing his sleeping boyfriend.

He noticed the bruises forming on Matt’s knuckles, red and pink and orange and purple, he noticed the blood staining the green shirt, one button missing from the neck; he noticed the numbers on the dashboard clock changing, telling him it was almost six in the morning. Adam caressed softly the dried blood stain, as if it was going to disappear under his touch.

He saw movement through the window and noticed James walking over the truck, small but warm smile on his face. Adam unlocked the doors and moved towards Matt, pulling him away from the door softly so James could open it and his boyfriend wouldn’t jerk awake at the sudden drop. Matt started mumbling words but Adam quickly shushed him while James pulled away from him and carried him out of the car, Matt’s head resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Adam just smiled at the sight before getting out of the car, following James.

**Author's Note:**

> [ i'm tumblring](http://somespontaneouswriting.tumblr.com/) (shut up b)


End file.
